


To Date a (Former) Olympian

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [25]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya and Carina get into a fight and Maya, creatively, figures out how to stop it.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	To Date a (Former) Olympian

Maya smiled as she signed an autograph. It wasn't something that happened a lot, especially not anymore, but it still happened once or twice a month. This time, though, she was out at a cafe with Carina, eating lunch during the short doctor's break. They had been joking and laughing when some teenage girl asked Maya for a picture and an autograph while Carina just sat there quietly. When the teenage girl walked away from them, Carina smirked at the captain, "Sometimes I forget you're famous."

"I'm not famous," Maya laughed as she grabbed the doctor's hand from across the table. Carina raised an eyebrow at her and Maya smirked, "Okay, maybe I'm a little famous." Carina threw her head back as she laughed and Maya slowly brought the surgeon's hand up to her lips. "I love you, Car," Maya mumbled against the hand before kissing it softly.

Carina checked her watch and groaned, "Ugh, I have to get back to work!" They had found this nice little cafe that was in between the station and the hospital, so on days when they both worked they could run out for a short lunch or whatever, but then it became their place, so even on days like today, when Carina was working and Maya wasn't, they still went to it for lunch.

Carina stood up and walked around to Maya's side of the table before leaning down to quickly peck the girl's lips. With her lips still almost against Maya's she whispered, "I love you, I'll see you tonight." "I love you, too, bye."

And with that, Carina walked out and back to work.

She had pretty much forgotten about the encounter until two days later when it was unexpectedly brought back up.

"Oh my God! You're that person who's dating the sprinter, Maya Bishop, right?"

"Uhm- e-excuse me?" Carina stuttered, surprised. How did her patient's daughter know that?

"Well, the other day my friend was at a cafe around here and she saw Bishop, so she took a picture, and  _ obviously _ she posted it on insta, and you just, you look like the doctor she was with," The girl shrugged before pulling up the image on her phone. It was about 15 feet away from her and Maya laughing and holding hands. That wasn't creepy.

"I- uh uhm I- I have to go check on something, I will be right back," Carina smiled at the patient and the teenager before walking out, grabbing her phone and dialing a number.

"What. The. Hell?" Carina mumbled into the phone as soon as Maya answered.

_ "'Hi, Maya,' Oh, hi, my love, what's up? 'Not much, how's your day going?' Very well thank you, how about yours?" _ Maya teased through the phone.

"What?"

_ "I'm gonna pretend that's how our conversation started," _ Maya said, and Carina could tell she was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, well, little miss "I am not famous" had a fan take a picture of her and her girlfriend at lunch. Said girlfriend just got recognized by a patient," Carina explained. She didn't miss the little chuckle Maya let out, "It is not funny, Maya!"

_ "It kind of is," _ Maya said, the smile obvious in her voice.

"Maya, I- I did not agree for a kid to post a picture of me on the internet- I-I that's not what I want, I don't want patients recognizing me as 'dating the sprinter, Maya Bishop.' I love you! A-and I want people to know that, but I don't want my personal life on the internet."

_ "Okay. Uhm, I- I don't- There's nothing I can do about it now, Car." _

"Ju- I have to go back to my patient, but please, just try to figure something out."

_ "Okay, bye, I love you," _ Maya sighed.

"I love you too," Carina hung up.

Carina walked back into the exam room to finish dealing with her patient, but was met with a bunch of questions from her daughter, "So, Maya, what is she like? I'm a runner myself, and she's so inspiring! Is she nice?"

"Uhm, si, si, she is very nice, now can you, uhm, move so I can find your little brother on the ultrasound?" Carina tried to walk around the girl who just stood in her way.

"Does she still run? Oh! Also, how tall is she!? Does she have any siblings?"

"Uh-" Carina chuckled awkwardly.

"Honey, let the doctor work," The patient interjected, and Maya noticed the teenage girl's face fall.

"It's, um, it's fine, she does still run, I have no idea how tall, but 5'6 or 5'7, she's an inch or two shorter than me, and yeah, she has a little brother, just like you will soon, they are only 2 years apart though," Carina smiled as she started to get the ultrasound ready.

"Is she good in bed?"

Carina choked on oxygen and dropped the ultrasound wand.

"Riley!" The mom scolded, obviously embarrassed.

"I am so, so sorry, Dr. DeLuca, I-"

"It's okay, just this once though, uhm Riley, the answer is yes, but that's your last question," Carina laughed. She was fine talking about sex. It was nothing to be embarrassed by, but this girl was like 15, so she didn't really want to talk about it. She also didn't want her personal life on the internet.

"Also, don't post about that or whatever, uh, I like my private life to remain private," She said with a kind smile.

As soon as the patient left Carina called Maya to tell her what happened.

_ “Carina DeLuca! You did not” _ Maya gasped from the other end of the phone.

“I did!” Carina whined.

“Oh my God! You told a 15 year old I was good in bed?” Maya tried to clarify.

“Yep, I am not ashamed that we have sex, but I just hope she listens to me and doesn’t post about it.”

_ “I’m sorry.” _

“I know, I’m just annoyed, I don’t want people to recognize me.”

_ “Well, your face is pretty unforgettable, so I don’t know about that.” _

Carina laughed softly, “I’m being paged, I gotta go, ti amo, bye.”

The rest of the day, Carina’s phone was blowing up like crazy. Specifically from instagram. She had been getting tagged in a lot of posts. She didn’t even know how people had found her. She never used instagram or posted, she only had it because Amelia forced her to get it. Somehow, someone found out about her brother and started posting about him. Her brother. The public had known about her for two days, and her baby brother was getting notifications 

When she got home, she was surprised to see Maya on her couch with a glass of wine, “Maya, what are you doing here?”

“We had plans,” The blonde smirked, and Carina groaned as she remembered their dinner plans.

“I am sorry, I forgot.”

“I gathered, wine?” Maya offered the half full wine glass that Carina finished in one gulp. “My wine,” Maya pouted.

“Okay, my wine, and is this my Chateau d'Yquem?”

“Uh, yeah, it looked like really nice wine, it tasted really good too.”

“Maya, please tell me this was your first and only glass.”

Maya nodded slowly and watched with a raised eyebrow as she watched Carina go to the bottle on the island, recork it and put it away.

“$295 before shipping, we don’t touch that wine except on very special occasions.”

“You buy wine that’s over $100?”

“Mhm,” Carina said as she grabbed a cheaper bottle of wine, red this time, and poured both her and Maya a glass.

“What’s wrong?” Maya asked, she had noticed the taller girl’s stiff posture.

“Nothing!”

“Bullshit!” Maya called her out on the lie.

“Look, just don’t drink my expensive wine,” Carina shrugged as she handed Maya a glass and sat down next to her on the couch. 

“Okay, well all of this wine is expensive to me, and that’s not what this is about.”

“Look it’s just- it’s just I don’t want people to know about my personal life, yet a ton of people have learned about it in the past 2 days!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I feel like I’m being stalked, I-I hate it!”

“I know, I’m sorry, but maybe you could make something positive out of it! I like to advocate for lgbt+ youth and I think I might start trying to advocate for mental health. Y-you could too! You could do stuff like that! Advocate for bipolar, if you want-”

“I don’t want any of this!”

“Well, I’m sorry I won a gold medal, but the gold medal comes with me, so are you saying you don’t want me?”

“No- No! Of course I want you, Maya! I don’t want random patients or patient’s teenage kids recognizing me as- as your girlfriend! I am my own person!”

“I know! I know! God, I know! I don’t want you to be the same person as me! I love you, Carina!”

“Okay! Then accept the fact that I don’t want to be seen as some dumb celebrity! I am a doctor and I want to be seen as one!”

“So now I’m a dumb celebrity?” Maya scoffed.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying-“

“I’m gonna go,” Maya said as she stood up to walk towards the door.

“Wha-“ Carina started as stood up and raced after her

“You need time to cool down. I- I need time to cool down!” Her door was on the door handle

“So what? Are you gonna go for another run? Go fuck someone?” Carina snapped at her.

“Maybe I am!” Maya yelled. Carina took a sharp intake of breath before she started to let out a sob. The sob was cut off as aggressive lips pressed against her own. She felt herself being turned around and pushed into the door. Maya grabbed one of the taller girl’s hands and put their joined hands above the door above her head, pinning her against it. Maya’s other hand was on her neck holding her close. 

“Maya,” Carina moaned into the kiss, her free arm wrapping around the blonde’s neck. Maya sensed the urgency in the moan and moved her hand from Carina’s neck to her thighs as she swiftly picked the girl up. The Italian’s legs wrapped around the captain and Maya pushed her body more against the Italian’s. 

Carina moaned again and through her head back against the door giving Maya’s lips the ability to roam around her neck freely.

Maya payed attention to her neck for a minute or two before pulling away and pressing her forehead against Carina’s.

“Carina, I love you, and I promise you, I will never sleep with anyone else again,” Maya said softly.

Carina nodded and gave her a soft grin before pressing a soft kiss to her lips before Maya started to walk them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Maya being recognized requested by AlexDanger25  
> Argue/Make out requested by Jesicaaa  
> Maya carrying/picking up Carina by whoever requested it on gabi's cc


End file.
